


Staying Here Today

by parallel_crooked_lines



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, john lennon surives, john survives au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: My take on what would've happened if John had survived.
Relationships: John Lennon/Original Female Character(s), John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Happiness Is a Warm Gun

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is very short because it just kinda needs to be that way. I hope you like it!
> 
> Lex

Bang

Bang

Silence

John awoke to the sound of a song playing. What song was that? He knew that song. It was familiar. 

Pain.

It was all John could feel now. Deep sharp pain.

John moaned.

“Shh,” he heard. “It’s gonna be okay.”

What was that voice. John knew that voice. 

Paul. it was Paul.

His best friend. His ex lover. Paul McCartney.

John groaned. Pain was all he could feel now.

“Don’t try to move too much, you might hurt yourself more,” said Paul.

John whimpered. He began to cry.

“It’s okay John, I’m here.”


	2. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so chapters are gonna be short and angsty at first but it will get better I promise, this is just how it is.
> 
> Lex

John woke again, but this time he had awoken from a terrible nightmare. Well, it was actually more of a flashback. A horrible flashback. There was a gunshot, and then nothing but pain. Terrible, horrible, pain. John was afraid. He didn’t know what had happened. Had he been shot? Had he really been shot? It just didn’t seem real.

And by whom? Who was the person that had shot him?

And where was he?

And why was Paul there?

Oh no.

John could feel his breath picking up.

I’m going to die. He thought.

John was having a panic attack. He couldn’t think or do anything. His breath was fast, his heart pounding, chills going down his spine. John was in panic mode and he wasn’t sure what was happening.

Suddenly there was a light, and there were doctors, and then there was an ice cube in his mouth. It shocked his brain and made the panic attack start to go away.

Not long after John fell asleep again, not realizing that Paul was there, holding him.


	3. He'll Never Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos get me through the day. I hope you like it!
> 
> Lex

By the time John was able to finally regain his full consciousness, he had awoken to find himself in the hospital, with Paul by his side. Paul was wearing a white t-shirt and athletic shorts, and there were dark circles under his eyes. As if he hadn’t slept in a long time. He sat there reading a book.

John leaned over to face his ex lover, who smiled and closed the book.

“Finally decided to wake up have you?” he asked teasingly in his deep, liverpudlian accent.

John smiled and tried to say something, but all that came out was a raspy groan.

“Water,” he managed to croak.

Paul got up from his chair and went to the sink. He filled up a paper cup with water from the faucet, and walked back over to the bed and gave it to John. John drank with such thirst that it was as if he hadn’t drunk in forever

When the water was finally gone, John sat up very slowly, groaning from pain as he did so, and asked in a very raspy voice; “What happened?” 

Paul frowned. He had been hoping John wouldn’t ask that. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Paul asked.

“I don’t know,” was John’s response. Paul sighed.

“You were shot.” 

And suddenly it all came back to him, the gunshots, Yoko’s screams, the horrible pain.

John threw up on the bed. He would never be able to forget it now.


End file.
